fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo's Team Freaks/Episode 8: Deal with the Guests!
Deal with the Guests is the eight episode of Nintendo's Team Freaks. As the players' tentions are increasing, the competitive feeling is increasing further, and the challenges become more difficult than it was. This episode is notable to have characters from Nintendo series made by companies other than Nintendo, as well as the sub-company Fantendo. It is also notable to have Rowlet evolved into Dartrix. The challenge is to do the written challenges by the guests, then the successful contestants will be put into an elimination match where those who failed will be out of the challenge, with the last team standing wins the challenge. Part 1 Bowser is curious with the evolved Rowlet, and see that the latter one become a Dartrix. :Bowser: (Whispers to himself) Noice. He had evolved. This mean that he will become a bit stronger. But boy, I don't really think he gonna be able to keep up too well, unless, of course, he got a lot of skills in his feathers! *Snickers* :Dartrix: Huh? Who said that? (Turns back.) Oh its you Bowser. Nice that your team won again. :Bowser: (Nervous) Whoa whoa whoa-- Oh, eh, thanks, but Sectonia is still on the top. She is pretty much a big threat to even me and my other teammates. :Dartrix: Well I suppose this is a big problem for us. My teammates are making a lot of buzz recently. Inkling Girl keep whining about you know what, Mario is being arrogant as usual, and other stuffs... :Bowser: I don't think mine is better! Knucklemaster may be a dumbbell, but he's still a good boy. Link and Honchkrow, on the other hand, can be pretty hinderful when they talked too much! I don't really trust Draco either, but he does attempted to redeem himself so... :King Doo: He's one of my closest friend too, if I dared to say... :Dartrix: Oh hello King Doo! :King Doo: *Yelp* Rowlet!? What happened to you? :Bowser: Calm down, fella! He's was Rowlet but he evolved into Dartrix. :King Doo: Oh wait, I forgot that. And even, why do I have to forget about Pokemon's Evolution so often? :Meta Knight: (Hopped in the scene) I am afraid to interrupt your conversation, but the Smash Hands wanted you three to the Park Zone, ASAP. :Bowser: Park Zone? Why to this place this time? :Inkling Boy: (Behind Meta Knight) I don't know but it might be something different. Come on, follow us already! :Dartrix: Alright, alright, here we come! The four characters goes to the park zone, with the rest of the players waiting. :Sheriff: When those good ol' Smash Hands comin'? :Jirachi: I don't know, but they said that they will come soon... :Swampert: I heard that it will not be around of just fighting, and even so they said that the challenges that will be given soon tend to be rather be like a marathon pretty short but difficult tasks! :Inkling Boy: Like the WarioWare's microgames, but sorta more difficult, right? :Goomba: They said that it about ten seconds whatever it meant to endure or to hurry up and succeed, but yeah, it does seems similar! :Chibi Robo: Eh, I wonder if we will not be alone this time. Remember that King K. Rool had made part of the previous challenge? :Inkling Girl: I can tell that he does, and if you ask me, he played way too rough! :Helmorac King: Of course he's kinda harsh but that's part of his role of the challenge. If he is, like much softer, he would not able to put up a good fight against us. :Inkling Girl: Yeah, well, good point. I also hate easy challenges, but still... :Samus: (Saw Master Hand and Crazy Hand coming, as well as thirty guests.) Huh, looks like Chibi Robo isn't wrong. We will not be alone again. :Master Hand: Good morning, players! Those thirty guests are characters hired by sub-companies of Nintendo. I am pretty sure you are familiar with them. There are indeed hired by sub-companies of Nintendo, which all together without Nintendo would make Fantendo. The iconic Unten, Netnu and Doomulus Grime are among them, as well as others ranged from old-schooled, newly-hired, well-known to seemingly obscure. Those who are in front are the aforementioned three, with various characters from either Fantendoverse or hired for Nintendo are slightly behind them. Those are, in the first row, Meta-Form, Cubey, King Cube KiloBot, Slanito, Seafear, Clookie, Mynis, Amaia, Claire MacBeth and Ronnie Pepper, and Salacia. '' ''From the second row, Glain, Bowie, Crimson, Silver Heartgold, Fandro, Syi, Clair Voyant, Epica Collin, Prince Icing Johnathan Wray Eggerton the 4th also known as Icing for most people, Dawn Shadows, Rapunzel, Maleficent, Candy and Captain Justice from Fusion Fray, and finally Reten. '' ''The one behind all of them is Exateno, who is taller than the rest of the crew. Mr. Game & Watch was surprised about the mixed crew. :Villager: (Nervously) Who-who is that kaiju!? (Point at Exateno, the latter one being surprised at Villager's reaction.) :Crazy Hand: Relax, Villager boy! He's one of the guests, so...wait, you never saw a big monster or anything like a kaiju before? :Salvo: Not in the village he lives in unless that I am wrong. Villager nodded in agreement. :Netnu: Well this is a nice island in here. I would spend a vacation here once the season is over. :Crimson: It sure is, a good paradise for a star like me. Inkling Boy and Inkling Girl look at each others, then shrugged. :Swampert: I can guarantee that this is a good place to stay, but we shall not fool around and know what the challenge is, right? :Master Hand: Indeed. This is for the first part, but since this is only the early morning, we will let you to hang on with the guests for a while so you know who you didn't met before. :King Doo: I-I think we already meet each others, am I right? :Drago: For the most part, yes. Although not all of them, as the cookie-like lady is pretty a new thing for me... :Clookie: My, I was only hired for my portrayal as a second-banana in Just Dessert Theatre! It is sage to say that I was working on a police station most of the time. He he he! :Drago: Oh well then-- (Suddenly shocked) Police!? (Hides behind King Doo) :Clookie: (Felt confused) What is with this fellow? :Bowie: If I remembered he was a criminal of a sort, but he attempt to redeem himself after being...well...getting excessively watched by the warden. :Captain Justice: Whoa! I never thought that a prison employee can be that obnoxious! :King Doo: Trust me, not all guards are nice! I will not let Drago, one of my only buddies, to get into a jail again! R-right pal? :Drago: Eh...well, since you're my loyal friend, I would not deny. :Master Hand: (Thought: "Sheesh, this alligator might really need some help for redemption after the season is finished.") Well, we will prepare the next challenge, but for waiting, you are all the free time to take! If you need something or had any questions or concerns, we will be at the Central Home! The two Smash Hands floated to the Central Home, leaving the players and guests between them. :Darkrai: Well, this is nice. At least we players will not be...alone for a day. :Doomulus Grime: Heh, just hope that the challenge we will made-- :Fandro: Hold on, Grime! We are supposed to keep it until the Smash Hands told us so. I mean, we would spoil the challenge if you do! :Doomulus Grime: Oh wait, yeah. Sorry, gentlemen? The meeting between the players and the guests had varied results and relationships; some are really comfortable, others are rocky, while the rest are simply new and enjoyable. At the beach, Mr. Game & Watch was watching Sectonia surfing, and succeeded with grace. Fandro and Meta-Form had applauded from her performance. :Fandro: Hey, this is not bad! I even say that I never seen such grace on surfing before! :Meta-Form: Yeah! Hey, Bowie is surfing too over there! (Point at Bowie) Bowie was also surfing, and succeeded as well. :Queen Sectonia: Well done. I must say, we video game characters are so adaptive. :Bowie: (I'll say. Too bad that not everyone know that.) Ronnie Pepper was the last one to surf, but unlike the other two, she was unable to maintain her balance and fall off the surfboard and splashed on water. The waves bring her to the sand. Most had laughed to the scene except Fandro who just give a worried face. :Ronnie: (Spat out sands) Well, that was not a good try at all! Mr. Game & Watch nodded quietly. :Meta-Form: Say, I wonder how is the competition so far. I did watched all of the seven previous episodes but I kinda forgot who is on the lead of the Team Bursting Fists! :Queen Sectonia: Beruka, with fourteen points. Of course, this is still not near to my seventeen points. :Fandro: Well as long as I know, everyone would know that you could be potentially a threat, and well, if the tide wasn't turned around, it is almost too likely that you would win this TV game show! (Liltingly) They might see you as a threat! :Queen Sectonia: Wait, really? (Looked slightly disgruntled.) Mr. Game & Watch nodded again. :Queen Sectonia: Well, if this is true, then I must be careful from now on. We never know, the Smash Hands would add up some perks in order to steal points or something like this! :Bowie: (Especially considering how skillful you truly are.) In the meanwhile, Stallord was strolling in the park alone, until he saw Samus, King Doo and Crimson who were listening to Unten's invented adventures he had. :Unten: ...and then I showed up, knocked that army of hundred thieves and saved the town! There is also one day that... :Stellord: ("Wow, something tells me that his stories are far from believable.") How's it is going? :Samus: Good, but believe it or not, this Beorn's stories are quite hard to believe. :Unten: Hard to believe!? (Chuckles) What makes you believe that they are hard to believe? :King Doo: Eh...you have no solid evidences and that your stories sounds way to surreal? I mean, you told us that you collected the jewels! :Unten: What are-- oh, eh, I forgot to bring them in. :Crimson: Wow, even I know that I don't invent stories that ridiculous. At the afternoon, Helmaroc King and Kirby had spent severel hours telling what had been done so far to the guests in the Central Room. :Kirby: ...Well, this was how are the ranking so far. Sectonia was indeed first, but Bowser is not too far behind, so was Beruka and some others. Some are catching up, of course. Rapunzel was far from the audience, but she still hear the conversation. :Rapunzel: Well, some neat things going on there, but it might be very stressful to do all of those teamworks...I guess they don't really called that show "Team Freaks" for nothing. Ness noticed Rapunzel and approach her, while Rapunzel felt not comfortable but try not to be impolite. :Ness: So, uh, is there anything wrong, miss Rapunzel? :Rapunzel: No, no, not really, and nothing personal with everyone here, neither. I just...need to not approach the others too much, that's it. Thanks anyway. :Ness: Okay, sorry to bother you then. (Move away to see Kirby and King Helmaroc) :Rapunzel: No, its nothing, I just didn't expected you to tell me something, that's all. ("Whew, he's nicer than I thought. Not everyone's really a rude blockhead after all.") :Claire MacBeth: I have one question, Kirby. Is there any feuds between anyone during any days without challenges? :King Helmaroc: There is a couple between Inkling Girl and Mario yesterday, but its pretty minor, but I do heard that some rivalries between opponents are building up. :Syi: Whew, something tell me that my longtime friend Marx will start to have troubles to keep up the pace. :Fandro: I'm kinda rooting for Goomba for showing how capable a minion is and that make me interested a lot. :Captain Justice: I wish that Ike will catch up and win the contest! :Salacia: He he, well anybody could win, but we all know that Sectonia is first, Bowser is second and Beruka is third, so I bet that it could be any of those three. :Seafear: I would say that, but the former two are much of threats, so its likely that things will not always go on their favor once every contestants know that. :Candy: I hope so, but they do have some low points on some previous challenges sometimes! :Crimson: Let's not forget that they are not invincible. I wish I could be but I am not even-- :Cubey: The important part is that the season haven't reached half the season yet. Maybe the next Free-For-All will change anything, if not everything on the ranks. :King Helmaroc: And that's what I worried about that. Although as Seafear said, its likely that things will not be likely go on Sectonia and Bowser's favor. :Master Hand (Telepathy): Attention players and guests! Please come to the Theater Plaza, where the first part of the challenge will begins. :Reten: Hooey! Finally! Can't wait to design one! :Isaac: Design what? :Maleficent: You will see. Just don't think that we will take it easy! (Giggles) I mean, we must make it interesting, right? Well, let's just move on. At the Theater Plaza, there is a big screen with all thirty guests' icon shown on it. All the players and guests had reached there, most taking a chair, some others just sit down. :Master Hand: Now that everyone is here, it is time for the challenge. For the first part, each of the two teams' player will take part of one of the thirty's guests challenge. The first twenty will be performed by one player of the two teams, while the remaining ten will be for two players of each team. :Crazy Hand: For each time a challenge is won by your team, your same team will earn a point! And you will earn one point for each success, and none in each failure! :Master Hand: Well now, let the challenge begin! The Thirty Challenges Each thirty challenges had the player to wait ten seconds, or in some case, complete the task under ten seconds, in order to score a point. Each contestant have only one chance, so they should not fail. *'Challenge 1': Captain Justice had challenged Deoxys to avoid the small planes for ten seconds. Deoxys had easily avoided them all, making one point for the Stealth Arrows. *'Challenge 2': Silver had challenged Porky to stay in the barrel and get through a magic trick of "swords through the barrel", which is scary but cannot harm those who is inside. Porky is too scared to stay for ten seconds, and escaped from the barrel. *'Challenge 3': Reten had challenged Sheriff to eat two slices of peanut butter jelly toasts at once. The Sheriff cannot eat it fast enough to complete it in ten seconds, and was embarrassed of his cheeks stuffed up. *'Challenge 4': Ronnie Pepper had challenged King Doo to balance on a tight rope, above 50ft of the ground. King Doo was too scared to even move, and stayed for more than ten seconds, making a second point for Stealth Arrows, but... :King Doo: Help! I-I need some help to get down!! :Houchcrow: *Scoff* Let me descend him out of there... *'Challenge 5': Mynis had challenged Slurpuff to make three pictures of him under ten seconds. While having difficulty, Slurpuff had succeeded to make three different pictures for him. *'Challenge 6': Dawn had challenged Darkrai to stay in the sand, under the unusually harsher sun, for ten seconds. The sun heat is proven too much for Darkrai. ---- Confession :Darkrai: Gaah! What the heck-- I-I apology for my rudeness, but don't you know that Dark-type Pokémon can be harmed by excessive light energy? Makes me wonder why Game Freak was not the one who conceptualized the Light-type! ---- *'Challenge 7': KiloBot had challenged Marx to make him fall with the latter's abilities. Marx decided not to go soft and used the Black Hole attack to pin him down to the ground, scoring the third point to Stealth Arrows. :Viridi: *Sigh* If this continues, we might be in a serious disadvantage. :Mario: Not that it scares me! We are also only the beginning, so brace yourselves everyone, and show those bozos of Arrows what are we made off! :Inkling Girl: *Impressed* Now you are speaking my language! *'Challenge 8': Cubey had challenged Samus to solve the missing numbers, which follows as 1, 5, 25, _, _, and 3,125. She quickly filled the respective missing numbers in the following order; 125 and 625, which are the correct answers, scoring the Bursting Fists' very first score. *'Challenge 9': Doomulus Grime had challenged Ness to stay on the collapsing platforms, with a seemingly bottomless pit below them all. Ness had succeeded to stay on even the last platform, scoring the second point to the Bursting Fists. *'Challenge 10': Seafear had challenged Bowser to stand on a flat rock and avoid incoming logs, lest he will fall into the water of the river. Bowser haven't expected that, but nevertheless avoided them all, with the last one avoided with a back-flip, ending in a hand stand, much of Bowser's dismay. Stealth Arrows' Score: 4 ---- Confession :Bowser: Okay, I don't think we could win too easily with such crazy challenges like that! Our team might screw up should we get the more harder challenges! ---- *'Challenge 11': Syi had challenged Goomba to shoo off all crows under ten minutes, something she is not good at. Goomba had difficult time to shoo them all at once, and is rather overwhelmed instead. *'Challenge 12': Clair Voyant had challenged Link to not laughing from being tickled by feathers. Link had uncontrollably laughed, even after the feather holders stopped tickling him. *'Challenge 13': Claire McBeth had challenged Kine to stay in a room that stunk by spoiled garlic. Kine outright refused, failing the challenge. :Meta Knight: (Wearing a gas mask) Where did you found those spoiled garlic, Claire? :Claire McBeth: (Also wearing a gas mask) Wario gave those to me much to my disgust. Those garlic smells so foul that even he is grossed out. :Meta Knight: That would explain it plainly. *'Challenge 14': Maleficent had challenged Salvo to stay on the slipping, tilting platform. This proves too much for Salvo as he instantly slipped beyond the edge as he did not expected it. :Drago: Salvo, you buffoon! She told you that the platform is slippy and tilting! :Jirachi: Uh, Drago? We have four points while the other team had only one point. :Mallo: This is not what I worries the least. I know we go through more dangerous challenges than those, but if we get reckless, they might catch up! :Swampert: And considering our winning streak, they might not wanted to hold back this time, man... *'Challenge 15': Salacia had challenged Balloon Fighter to hold the bottle and not to move too much despite the wind, lest it will blow up. :Balloon Fighter: Why that? This is easy, I can even say it is impossible to lose-- *Lifted the bottle to high and...* Balloon Fighter had his face and clothing almost blackened does to the explosion, with the Arrows embarrassed and several members of the Fists laughing including Mario, Inkling Boy and Girl, Goomba, Viridi, and Mad Piano. *'Challenge 16': Glain had challenged Mr. Game & Watch to look into the mirror for ten seconds, as the mirror changes into weird images. This is too weird for even Mr. Game & Watch, who walked away with big confusion. *'Challenge 17': Clookie had challenged Impa to unlock the cage with a key-chain full of keys... from the inside. Impa had easily unlocked it in around four seconds, scoring the second point for the Fists. *'Challenge 18': Rapunzel had challenged Draco to climb down the tower under ten seconds without using the stairs. Draco decided that it is rather easy and climbed down quickly with his claws, scoring a fifth point for the Arrows. *'Challenge 19': Crimson had challenged Swampert to stay in a mosquito-infested forest. Swampert believed that it is not worth it and decided to leave. :Crimson: This is vexing. The mosquito had goes through reproduction way too fast recently... *'Challenge 20': Amaia had challenged Baruka to endure a loud, metal music for ten seconds. Beruka doesn't like music too loud and left the heck outta the room. *'Challenge 21': Exateno had challenged Inkling Boy to stare down from a high tower for ten seconds without looking away. Inkling Boy had stared long enough, but as the challenge ends, he back up real quick. *'Challenge 22:' Fandro had challenged Mad Piano to endure tickling goos for ten seconds. Mad Piano had bursted in laughter, trumbled and failed the challenge. *'Challenge 23': Epica had challenged Dartrix to hide on a bush and get undetected for ten seconds despite loud noises from the city (which can make almost anyone nervous). Dartrix doesn't liked loud noises but eventually endured it for the whole ten seconds. *'Challenge 24': Netnu had challenged Isaac to stand on a pillar under the burning coals for ten seconds. Isaac found it too risky and jumped off the pillar. *'Challenge 25': Candy had challenged Villager to endure iced water, on a barrel, for ten seconds. Villager wouldn't liked to at first, but doesn't wanted to disappoint his teammates and slowly dive in, and waited long enough until a horn is heard announcing the accomplished challenge, which lead to a tie between the Fists and the Arrows. *'Challenge 26': Bowie had challenged Sectonia to put her head in a tank filled with insects (ironic, isn't it?) for ten seconds. Sectonia is proven to be bold despite being quite nervous and completed the challenge. *'Challenge 27': Meta-Form had challenged R.O.B. to jump (no other actions) from platform to platform in clockwise order and made one lap under ten seconds. R.O.B. proves to be quite fast despite slight difficulty and completed it under six seconds. *'Challenge 28': Unten had challenged Meta Knight to stay still for ten seconds will having a pose as many artists are making an art out of him, despite quick nuisance in the form of a wind. Just when the wind flipped his cape, Meta Knight put it back by accident, failing the challenge. *'Challenge 29': Icing had challenged Helmorac King to eat a hot pepper and not to react for ten seconds. King Helmorac had immediately rush to the water fountain to turn down the spiciness, but is stopped by the Audino nerses, suggesting drinking milk instead. *'Challenge 30': Slanito had challenged Knucklemaster to stare at the spinning hypnosis pendulum for ten seconds without falling sleep. Knucklemaster had immediately falls asleep before Slanito had even spin it, much to the latter's surprise. :Drago: Hey, you knucklehead, you cost our team's last point! :King Doo: Take it easy! We actually won this... right? :Master Hand: Well yes, but only by one point difference. :Sheriff: What-- Dang it. :Helmorac King: I'm-I'm sorry, but... :Crazy Hand: Its not over yet, actually! We still had remaining ten contestants! This time, the guests will make elimination round challenges that while longer, are nowhere as easy! The Arrows will earn one point, but the team who win the next round will earn two points! :Samus: I guess this is our chance to catch up. :Mario: I'm-a not gonna disappoint everyone of my team this time! :Ike: Bah, I would like to see about that. ---- On the front seats, the ten remaining contestants of Stallord, Chibi Robo, Honchcrow, Inkling Girl, Mallo, Ike, Mario, Kirby, Viridi and Jirachi were waiting for further instruction. :Crazy Hand: Well, looks like the guests had agreed on the new challenges. Shall we begin? :Master Hand: Of course we do! This is taking too long anyways... *Notices the camera* Oh, oh! Hello there! We are now live for the second part of the main challenge. Our ten remaining contestants will have to survive a wave of smaller challenges. The main task is to not failing the challenge, lest you will end up getting eliminated of the challenge. The team with the most members left wins the challenge and earns two points for each of their members. :Crazy Hand: That's not all! Unlike the other challenges, the Bonus Immunity will be given by voting, which means that anyone can get it. However, there are no Bonus Points in this one, so don't worry about not giving point to someone you want to protect from Penalty but not letting it to outrank you! :Master Hand: The guests had finished putting the letters in the box, each of them containing a different mini-challenge. Now, here is the order the game, with who is going to go first, who will go second, and so on. The panel on the scoreboard indicate that Stallord will go first, followed by Chibi Robo, Honchcrow, Inkling Girl, Mallo, Ike, Mario, Kirby, Viridi and Jirachi. :Stallord: I feels like I am not prepared for everything... but I will give 'em all a shot anyways. :Master Hand: Alright, Stallord! Step on the middle, where is a red circle is, and the referee will announce the next mini-challenge at each player's turn! Let's the part two... begins! *Stallord was challenged to turn off the bomb with the correct switch, one of them having a suspicious fizzle, although difficult to observe. Stallord pressed the green switch among the four switches... and the bomb fizzled out. Success! *Chibi-Robo had to push a sphere into the right hole. He had pushed it into a triangular hole does to his obscured view and not being careful enough, and failed. *Honchcrow had to go through a maze under small, simple maze under five minutes while wearing a black scarf hiding his eyes. He had not reached it in time and failed. *Inkling Girl had to hit the target with the Koopa Shells. Getting too careless and overconfident, she missed all of her shots and even knocked Drago's head by accident. :Master Hand: Maybe we should use walls to not letting passerby to get hurt... *Mallo had to balance on a rope for fifteen seconds. He felt unsure, but eventually went through it and balanced for fifteen seconds, succeeding the mini-challenge. *Ike had to outrun the rolling carpet that inversely rolls itself than usual. He ended up to get rolled on and get stick among with the carpet and failed. *Mario had to dodges the automated F-Zero machines with the jumping boots. Confident to dodging them just in time, he attempted to, but ended up to be smacked by one of it, and failed. *Kirby had to dodge the falling stalactites during ten seconds. This proved too much for him as he got overwhelmed by surrounding stalactites and failed. *Viridi had to hold a heavy flower pot during seven seconds. She struggled, but managed to nevertheless succeeded in doing so. *Jirachi had to use a bungee rope in order to collect one of the golden crowns laid out in the bottom of a deep hole. She managed to collected one and succeeded. :Crazy Hand: Well, well, well! Looks like we got four survivors! I got a good news and a bad news. I'll start with the bad news in this case! :Inkling Girl: (Background) Ah that stinks. :Crazy Hand: The bad news is that the team Fists had only one sole survivor, which is Viridi. :Viridi: Well this is not bad actually-- Wait, what? Does it means... Oh no. :Crazy Hand: Well this makes another bad news for the Bursting Fists, but whatever. The good news is that the Team Stealth Arrows wins the part two of the challenge, with three survivors, being Stallord, Mallo and Jirachi! :R.O.B.: Well... I don't know what to say about this... but looks like our winning streak is going well... :Balloon Fighter: Whooee! Someone should organize a party, we won again! :Master Hand: Well, we accept a party here, but no sore gloating! :Knucklesmaster: Do not worry! We will be at the beach... right? :Balloon Fighter: Actually, that will do. Up we go! :Master Hand: Thank you guests for coming in and gave us your help. But just in case... this is not when they will exit. One of you shall explains. :KiloBot: Oh oh oh, my turn to speak! :Crazy Hand: Well since Master Hand tells "one of you shall explains", go ahead, big bruises. :KiloBot: Ah, yes, thank you very much. Hum hum, Well, before anyone asks, we would still be part of future challenges, so don't expect us to leave soon. The reason why we are here is to make sure that we could be used for judges, challengers or anything else while avoiding bias, as well as doing the heavy work while the Smash Hands doesn't need to overwork. :Master Hand: They will reside in the Guest Island so that they will not be disturbed by your... well, little quirky shenanigans. Well now that the challenge is over, the guests shall now return to their island, while we will celebrate the Ceremony at the Central Room. ---- Confession :Sectonia: This is getting too easy, if I am being honest. But I am not too trustful with what KiloBot said about avoiding bias... maybe they will make a challenge where I will have difficult time so that the others would catch up. But I am sure that the Smash Hands would not accept handicapped challenges for sure. ---- Confession 2 :Mr. Game & Watch: *Beeping sounds* (Translation: "I want to tell my team to put more efforts, lest we will be strained behind in any potential final challenge. But because of my, well, "ancient language", they are unable to understand me." ---- Confession 3 :Bowser: Another victory is nice, but this time, it actually changes nothing about the ranking between the team I am in! I do not want to be a second-banana to a far less intimidating wasp! (Beat, then sotto voice) I hope she didn't hear me about that... ---- At the Ceremony, in the Central Room... :Master Hand: The Stealth Arrows had made yet another victory, and we can see the well-known effort of them, but the Team Bursting Fists is no slouch either. :Crazy Hand: Now, someone will get the Bonus Immunity. The one player among the two teams altogether who receive the most votes wins that Immunity, and will play a bigger role for their respective team for the next challenge! Alright, buckaroos, I will announce the player of each team with the most vote... Inkling Boy from Bursting Fists and Stallord from Stealth Arrows. Mario, Mad Piano and Mr. Game & Watch are baffled, while Inkling Girl, while shocked at first, became confident. :Master Hand: The one of the two who receives more votes is Inkling Boy, from Bursting Fists. He has six votes compared to Stallord's four. :Stallord: *Sigh* Sorry boys and girls, but don't trust me to do a more important task. I am alright with my minor role right now. Most members of the Stealth Arrows were visibly annoyed, while Swampert, Mallo and R.O.B. aren't too surprised. :Inkling Girl: (Confident) Well, Blue! Do not screw our next chance up! :Inkling Boy: Seesh, never thought I would have a chance. :Mario: I do thought that I would. But good luck with that. Some of the Bursting Fists and several of the Stealth Arrows members laughed, giggled or cackled after hearing it. :Mario: Hey, I can always prove it, take it easy! :Master Hand: Okay, okay, enough. The Inkling Boy is now immune from votes, so any vote against him will be null. The penalized player of each team would be... Beruka of Bursting Fists and Kine of Stealth Arrows. :Beruka: *Sigh* Well, I guess I wasn't ready enough. :Kine: What-- No, why!? :King Doo: Look, well, it is okay to run away from danger, but don't you know that we don't like when someone outright refused to do the challenge and can lag us behind? :Slurpuff: You did performed well before, Kine, but right now you need to not let your dislikes, such as stinky garlic, lest they might hold you back. :Kine: Ack... Well, fine. I can't make real promise, but I'll not forget your advice Slurpuff. :Crazy Hand: Now, for our scorecard, the team Stealth Arrows gains three points, one from round one, two from round two, while the Bursting Fists get none. The latter team had to get in better shape and play harder or smarter if they want to catch up! ---- :Master Hand: The Team Bursting Fists had gotten the short end of the stick... once again. And this yet again raises so many questions... but the most important question is, will Inkling Boy be able to lead his team back into track, or will the Team Stealth Arrows get more points and remains glorious? Especially the fact that the the fact that the Bursting Fists had no points at all this time! Well, the only way to know this is when we will be at the next episode of Nintendo's Team Freaks! Category:Nintendo's Team Freaks Category:Episodes